


King for a Night

by Schalakitty, wickedorin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Everyone focuses on Prompto, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Voyeurism, and he loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/pseuds/Schalakitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedorin/pseuds/wickedorin
Summary: Prompto finally wins at poker and makes the most of his victory. As do the rest of the bros.





	1. Bachelor's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Schala here! We had this fic on the editing back burner for a while but finally got it polished up to share. It's pretty much nothing but playful poly smut that we had lots of fun writing. We decided to split it into two chapters so please enjoy the first part _almost_ as much as Prompto does.
> 
> As always, Noctis and Prompto are written by Orin and Ignis and Gladiolus are written by Schala. FFXV is owned by Square-Enix and this is how we deal with post-game emotions.

It was only right for them to go all in on the last hand. Build up the drama and make the win all the sweeter. Noct had run out of chips a few hands back and he'd only just taken out Iggy with a three of a kind. Face to face with Prompto, he knew the gunner had something decent from his crack-prone poker face. But it still felt good to lay his hand down and confidently declare, "Full house, Queen's high."

For one second, the grin faded from the blond's face. It utterly dropped as he looked at Gladio's cards and then his own. "Oh." But it wasn't until the bodyguard moved to collect the chips when the entirely too bright expression returned to his face, setting his cards down _lightly_. Carefully. Almost really not believing it, but there it was. "Yeah, all I have is a straight flush. How lucky is that?" Luck _nothing_ ; he'd been waiting to beat the tank forever. Looking down and seeing all those lightning bolts lined up perfectly just felt _good_.

He just stared for a moment, looking at the cards spread out in front of him. But there it was - only a 7 High straight but those bright red bolts set it over the edge. Settling back in his chair, Gladio's reaction came in a low chuckle rather than a shout. "You sneaky little shit," he jokingly accused, right before extending his hand. "Good game, Prompto. You finally did it."

"I _did_ , didn't I?" The grin only brightened, but he wasn't really _bragging_. Not much, anyway. He took Gladio's hand proudly with a shake before standing up and looking around. "So. That means I'm King for the night, right?"

Oh boy. Noctis continued to sit back and smile subtly at the scene unfolding before him, not really _worried_ about what Prompto might do... but he was curious. "That's what we agreed on, isn't it?" He glanced to the adviser to see his reaction to the win.

Gathering up the cards, Ignis reshuffled them with a carefully controlled expression. "It is, indeed. And we would never go back on such a pledge," he concurred, right before slipping the cards away.

Gladio assisted by starting to collect the chips, putting them in a pile for Ignis to sort. "So, what's your first command, _Your Majesty_?" He invited, eager to see exactly where the blond would take this.

Clearing his throat, Prompto proved to throw himself into the role immediately. "As your King, I vow to--" He paused at Noctis' snort, pointing at the prince. "Be taken seriously."

Throwing his hands up, Noctis attempted stoicism. It came easily, for the most part. "All seriousness here."

Snorting himself, Prompto nodded. "Okay, then." After a pause, taking a look around, he then declared, "I'm going to sit in the couch over there. And demand individual tribute. Gladio, since you were humiliated by defeat, you can go first."

Standing up, the bodyguard requested, "How about I start right _now_ , Your Majesty?" When he got a quick nod, Gladio followed through by picking the blond up to carry him over to the couch in a perfect princess carry. Sitting down with Prompto nestled in his lap, he then inquired, "Good enough tribute or do I need to continue?"

He'd _started_ to protest, but... well, being carried wasn't exactly a bad thing. And not even over Gladio's shoulder, as he'd not so jokingly threatened from time to time. Despite the light blush on Prompto's cheeks (and the fact that he didn't have to look over to know that Noctis was probably enjoying the view), he decided on, "Maybe just a little more? I mean, this is as much for your benefit as mine."

Humming softly, he then started nibbling his way along Prompto's neck to show his devotion. "Good?" He murmured, breath hot against the blond's ear. And hotter still as he licked over the lobe before sucking it between his lips.

Not one to let an opportunity slip past him, Ignis stood up and strode over to the couch. "Do our tributes have to be offered sequentially, Your Majesty?" He purred before settling against the cushions beside them, "Or may they be done _concurrently_?" Glancing over his glasses at the prince, he hoped Noct would catch on to their plan.

Oh. _Oh_ , well. "A-already some great tribute, big guy..." Prompto was perfectly ready to just settle into the bodyguard's attention when he noticed Ignis, the words taking a surprisingly short amount of time to register. "Oh, not at _all_. I mean, if you think that's appropriate treatment for a king." He chuckled; a sound that broke apart into a little moan as Gladio continued.

Standing with a little smirk, Noctis made his way over, a little amused by the tiny look of worry he got from the gunner. Well. King for a _night_ , right? He bowed deeply before his friend, announcing, "Your Majesty. Your will shall be done." Or at least something similar. Honestly, he was just sort of interested in seeing how Prompto would react to simply kneeling on the floor in front of him. With a _squeak_ , it seemed.

Ignis and Gladio shared a little glance then, right before equally playful smirks curled across their lips. "Allow me to be of service to King and Crown alike," the adviser offered, reaching over to start undoing the blond's belt. Perhaps letting his hands stray a bit more than normal, tracing out over Prompto's crotch and thighs.

"I dunno, Iggy," the bodyguard murmured between little licks and love bites, his hands firm against the blond's waist to keep him in place. "I think this might be inappropriate treatment of royalty. But I guess Noct's the best judge of that...."

Snorting, the prince admitted quietly, "Perfectly appropriate if royalty is into it." Decent rule of thumb, as far as he was concerned. Giving a little grin to Ignis, he let his chin rest ever so slightly on the blond's leg. "You're into it, aren't you?"

The sheer vehemence of that _sound_ which wasn't even formed enough to be a word caused some laughter; but for Prompto's part, he was already getting to the point of pleasantly overwhelmed and nearly unable to _express_ at all. The important stuff was easy enough, though. " _Yes,_ absolutely yes _, yes good yes._ " Between tilting his head away so Gladio could have a better reach of his neck and trying to roll his hips into Ignis' hand... he was pretty sure that making the most of his card victory was a decent priority. Especially seeing as how he had no idea when he might win again.

"Certainly an _understandable_ desire," Ignis agreed as he began to slide those pants downward, low enough to let the prince handle the rest. "To be completely overwhelmed with pleasure. Three sets of hands upon you, three eager mouths..." Trailing off, he shifted to start guiding that tank top off, his hands so deft over Prompto's stomach, so gentle over long faded stretch marks.

Leaving behind a bright hickey, Gladio licked over the spot before joining in, "I don't know about the rest of you, but that sounds like a damn good reward for any time we play cards." What was the point of having three partners if you couldn't occasionally enjoy their attention all at once after all?

Chuckling, Noctis easily took care of getting Prompto bare from the waist down, motions slow and purposeful, leaving kisses randomly on smooth legs as he worked his way back upward. "You're just saying that because you win so much." He jokingly accused his bodyguard, not sounding as if he really minded. Gladio was pretty grateful, all things considered.

Much as he wanted to join the conversation properly, the blond was only too glad for the touches, shivering and moaning softly, raising his arms over his head almost without thought. Words finally _did_ come to him, pleasure and sensitivity mixing with pain-pleasure still making it a little hard to keep his voice steady, breath even. "Y-yeah, royal decree. I'll have to... practice more." Not that _cards_ were on his mind at that moment. "You guys... gonna make me beg?" Not that the question came out anywhere near as commanding as he wanted it to.

With the blond naked while the rest of them clothed (nominally for Gladio), the adviser leaned in to play over those sensitive nipples. "Begging hardly sounds befitting of royalty," Ignis chided, right before he lightly pinched those hardening nubs, working to get a clear moan.

With Prompto still shivering in his grasp from that teasing, the bodyguard slid his hands down lower to rub over firm thighs. "I think Noct would disagree," he argued, glancing away from his place at the blond's shoulder to wink at the prince.

Noctis was absolutely not going to dignify that with a remark. A smirk, yes, but not words. He thought it was really better to use his mouth for more interesting things, like proving how much he'd been learning with a hot breath over that cock.

"N-no fair, Noct looks so hot when he begs." Prompto wasn't exactly _complaining_ , though, letting out a sharp sound of pleasure and pain before reaching up with one hand, fingertips resting at the back of Ignis' neck as he tried to pull the man forward for a kiss.

And it worked, Prompto snatching the waiting quip from his lips. Hands still flush against the contours of that chest, Ignis continued to rub and stroke over those nipples, greedily devouring the moans he earned. When they parted to breathe, he finally praised in a low purr, "But so do you, Prompto."

"So let's make you beg, right?" The bodyguard chimed in, squeezing the thighs in his grasp. Glancing back down at the prince, busy with his current teasing, Gladio reached out for a little nudge, "Don't you agree, Noct?"

There was already the slightest daze in Prompto's eyes, not entirely _away_ from the moment; but it took him a little too long to realize what Gladio had said to comment, let alone protest. Then again... it wasn't exactly as if he _wanted_ to protest...

Not after the prince's low chuckle, leaning in to _nuzzle_ the shaft lightly. He could feel the tremble in those legs from both Ignis and Gladiolus' actions already, but when he finally opened his mouth just enough to let his tongue lazily run along the raised vein, that strangled sound of need was just so satisfying.

But they still hadn't fulfilled their King's last command. "You'll have to do better," Ignis chided, using his neatly groomed fingernails to delicately _pluck_ at that hardened nipple. "Perhaps we do as well," he then admitted right before dipping his head down to _bite_ at the other nipple.

"You want a little more of that?" Came the bass rumble behind him, right before blunt fingernails raked over his thighs. Moving up higher to rub his thumbs against the hard joints of slim hips, Gladio continued to verbally tease, "Too bad it would take too long to prep you. Bet you'd _love_ getting fucked with Noct's mouth on you..."

If the sound Prompto made had been strangled before, then the one which came after the doubled effort finally forced him to draw a breath was completely _other_. Back arching, the moan was needy and trembling; much like what his entire body felt in that moment. The prince's low purr only spurred him on, thoughtlessly, " _Please_. Please, I-- I n-need more..."

Noctis's laugh was slow, soft, kissing the tip of that cock. "Guess we ought to make good then, right?" Not that he waited for an answer before opening his mouth, drawing in the head carefully. He still needed practice, but with everyone else's help...

Which they were so eager to provide. "Shall we divide and conquer?" Ignis offered, having pulled away from that well-loved nipple to momentarily focus on the bodyguard. Perhaps a bit more than initially intended as he paused for a quick kiss between them. Well, Prompto wasn't the only one affected by their activities.

Licking his lips, Gladio agreed succinctly, "Hell yeah." He'd only marked up one side of the blond's neck after all - there was still so much space to leave littered with hickeys. But with a bit of shifting - he managed to get Prompto lifted up just enough for the adviser to slip a hand underneath to cup and then squeeze that ass.

Noctis moved with them, just as eager to share in the experience; and see if he could manage to wring out more moans. Once the gunner got _really_ vocal, he knew it wouldn't be long before he was undone completely... and all of the little shivers and shakes, the unintentional jerks of his hips, were as arousing as they were hard to keep up with. He finally had to rest his hands on the blond's thighs to keep them both reasonably steady before he could start moving his head in any kind of rhythm...

It was too much. Too much, but still not _quite_ enough, except maybe he'd gone straight past perfect and landed somewhere amazing but frustrating and oh that was _not_ necessarily a bad thing at _all_. Eyes closed tightly, babbling somewhat incoherently, he was moaning and pleading. "J-just, just, _please_ , I--"

Sliding his hand over and squeezing over the firm flesh, Ignis kept his touches moving. Fingers splaying out and under, he just teased at the Prompto's entrance, simply tracing around the tight ring. "Almost there?" He murmured, breath hot against Prompto's ear.

One of Gladio's hands slipped away from its worn in spot on that thigh, broad fingers dipping down to trace over that sensitive sac. "Gotta be _close_ now," he piled on, nipping that smooth neck just as he rolled the balls, his thumb grazing against Noct's chin.

It was nothing short of dominoes falling. While it was _difficult_ to try and keep his attention both on looking up and taking more of the blond's cock, Noctis made a valiant effort. It was as much a turn-on to watch Gladio and Ignis work as it was to see and hear exactly what affect they were having, to _contribute_ to that... and then the bodyguard's touch. A little unexpected, a little oddly praising in itself, causing him to moan...

And the whole of Prompto's existence seemed to focus on one point of _incredible_ pleasure. He could be loud at times, but the guttural _sound_ from his throat left it aching; not that he noticed. The pleasure pain from all those marks on his neck, having his sac played with, the way Ignis' fingers were really far too light and teasing and perfect in their own way, the heat of Noctis' mouth and then the vibration of that moan... he was _gone_ , utterly, spilling down the prince's throat, left shaking and boneless and panting, utterly spent and so _gratefully_ exhausted in Gladiolus' hold.

"Easy, easy, I got you," Gladio murmured, shifting to hold the blond as upright as possible. The blond trembled in his embrace, flushed and gasping as he settled into the afterglow. As that settling proved to be rather boneless, the bodyguard reworked his embrace to instead cradle Prompto's overly sated and nearly melting form.

"Just breathe now." The bodyguard whispered, all of them needing to just take a moment before they continued.

 


	2. Dinner for Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys pair off and continue their game in other, fun ways.

They had all simply needed to breathe after that bout of activity and Prompto's release marked a proper place to take a break. Leaning almost as heavily against Gladio as the gunner, the adviser nuzzled against one tattooed shoulder as his breathing finally evened out. But even then, his nurturing nature rose to the forefront as Ignis spared a moment to smooth back scattered blond locks before slipping off the couch. Kneeling on the floor before the prince, he lightly took one hand as he checked in, "And you, Noct? Feeling well enough?"

There was a look of... _distaste_ on the prince's face, only because he never thought he'd actually get used to the flavor. He was still gasping a little, coughing lightly just because of the act itself, but that wasn't _bad_. His grin said as much, as did squeezing Ignis' hand, but he had to make certain to actually say, speak, "Yeah, good. I mean... guess I could be _better_..." Like any more hints were needed.

Prompto was just generally _unaware_ for what seemed like a long stretch of time after that orgasm, pleasure fading slowly. He did know that Gladiolus was holding him, though, warm and firm and with that soft voice that relaxed him. "Mm. Really starting to... understand your competitive streak."

Chuckling, he clutched the blond closer as he stood. "To the winner go the spoils, right?" He softly teased back as he carried Prompto to bed. Laying back, Gladio very willingly turned himself into a living, breathing mattress for his still exhausted partner. "And I think we properly _spoiled_ you tonight."

Even with that hint, Ignis still gently suggested, "Why don't you get some mouthwash and then we'll see about other, _pressing_ matters?" His free hand slid up along the prince's inner thigh, thumb just grazing over that strained zipper.

Much as Noctis wanted to stand up and run off as quickly as possible... he was forced to pause with a soft moan, shivering. That was more than a promise from the brunet, as far as he was concerned, managing the breath for a quick, "Right." Standing still wasn't the easiest task, but being worthwhile most definitely helped. It was a little bit of murder to count the seconds while rinsing, though he knew if he didn't, Ignis _would_.

" _So_ spoiled." Prompto saw no reason to argue, settling in and relaxing with a quiet sigh of contentment. "Gotta spoil you too, big guy... in a minute. Or two." Moving wasn't as much priority as simply being _King_ , clearly. Seeing the prince come back into the room, he couldn't help pushing his luck a _little_ with, "Good job, subjects."

With a roll of his eyes and a long snort, Gladio playfully mock-punched one freckled shoulder. "Remind all of us to never let you win again," he grumbled, his smile giving away his real feelings.

"At least not until you've been given some lessons in how royalty _should_ act," the adviser cut in, making his way over to the free bed. "Perhaps we can get Noct to pay attention as well." With a slow roll of his shoulders, Ignis moved to slide out of his suspenders... only to find them locked in the prince's grasp.

Much as the blond was more than fine to just lazily lounge on top of Gladio for a bit longer, Noctis' actions definitely caught his attention. They shared a quick look, the mischievous glint in the prince's eyes making him chuckle. "You know, _since_ I'm still King for the night... Noct, maybe you should demonstrate how _you_ think royalty should act."

Oh. Well if their "King" deemed it so. Noctis' grin only grew wider. "What do you say, Iggy?" As if he didn't have the man grasped by what was more or less a _handle_. His voice dropped, smooth and low. "I mean, _you_ get demonstrations all the time."

He knew _that_ tone. Not _quite_ the sensual growl that could hold the whole of his attention, but dangerously close. Just a bite of that forbidden fruit. "I do," he acquiesced, a hard swallow breaking up his words. "But would it set a _proper_ example?"

Watching the flush settle on Ignis' cheeks, that elegant body stiffen at a single touch, he absolutely needed to see more. "Oh, I think we _all_ need a proper demonstration," Gladio encouraged, matching those devilish grins with one of his own.

Prompto absolutely did not let himself laugh. He was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to withstand Ignis' glare if he did, but there was also the matter of... well, he felt a little like any laugh might just come out a little breathier than intended. Or maybe just really obvious, even if Gladio was clearly as interested as he was.

"Can't promise _proper_ , just... thorough." Noctis was surprisingly careful about selecting his words, letting go of the suspenders to run a hand up and down the adviser's back. Then came the _order_ , soft but commanding, more _certain_ than anyone usually heard him. "I want you to help undress me, Ignis." A good start, simple and easy.

But the brunet still needed a deep breath, as he did every time that tone was used on him, used _against_ him. "As you wish, _Highness_ ," Ignis answered, the title sounding so terribly _intimate_ in that moment. Turning to better face the prince, his hands moved with utter reverence while guiding that tight shirt over smooth contours of muscle. Sliding it over Noct's head, he moved in for a kiss as he held those arms upright and steady, just as his partner liked.

Every time, every _single_ time the opportunity presented itself, Noctis felt hyper aware of everything. Every touch, every second ticking by. He indulged in the kiss completely, enjoying the dichotomy of having his arms temporarily held and yet still being in control. That Ignis let him do it was a turn-on in itself, panting and whispering once the kiss ended, "Perfect, Iggy."

So. Wow. The gunner just... sort of felt his jaw move a little without having anything to say, watching everything unfold. "Oh, that is _hot_." He whispered appreciatively.

"Yeah," Gladio added, not able to manage more as his eyes remained glued to the sight. Even with knowing both of them for so long, something felt different about this moment. Almost voyeuristic as Ignis moved with such intense _reverence_ over the prince's body, as if Noct was a piece of art rather than flesh and blood.

For he was, in the adviser's eyes. Flesh and blood and flawed, yes. But also magic and light and inspiration. Kneeling down before his prince, Ignis continued his task in slow, careful motions, savoring every touch and reaction in kind.

As much as he was definitely aware that there were eyes on them... it also didn't _matter_ in a sense. Noctis' attention was fully on Ignis, gently combing fingers through that hair or letting himself gasp,  a moan breaking free of his lips in encouragement . " _Very_ good." He purred softly, eyes half-lidded and very much on the brunet, paying close attention, not minding at all when how very _hard_ he was became impossible to hide.

Perhaps wisely, Prompto didn't say another word... but he did start to move his hands a little, reaching down to slowly rub one hand over the bodyguard's hip while another wound up on the opposite thigh. Just... to touch.

That little rub over his hip brought Gladio back into the moment - even if he was still sneaking glances as the rest of Noct's clothing slipped away under the adviser's steady hands. Eyes back on Prompto, he gave a little nudge of encouragement, "I thought you had plans to spoil me. Gonna make _good_ on that promise?" Hips already shifting upward, there was no way the blond could ignore the heat and the hardness trapped within his leather pants.

With the prince naked before him, Ignis was well aware that he should await the next command. But that didn't feel _good enough_ if he planned to show his devotion. Instead, without a single word from Noct, he placed kisses along the sensitive contours of each thigh, tracing over lines of muscle with his lips.

Noctis didn't think to _stop_ him, fingers still wound into that surprisingly soft hair  at the back of his adviser's neck, giving soft, low moans as he gazed down. Just a moment more, just enough to enjoy, to see Ignis slip a little further into that devoted role... He sort of hated to stop him for several reasons, but even within the pleasure, there was a plan forming. " _Ignis_. I'm going to stretch out on the bed. You're going to prepare me. Clear?"

Not that it necessarily took a _reminder_ to get Prompto's attention back on the task at hand... but he was kind of glad for it. Gave them something to do that didn't make it feel like they were just staring (even if they kind of really were). "Well you definitely earned the spoiling." He confirmed with a chuckle, grinding back and down on that bulge as he thought of the best way to handle it. Decision made, he was still just a bit uncoordinated as he turned himself to face Gladiolus, grinning. "So I owe you a kiss or something, right?" He teased, making no mention of the fact that he was starting to get that belt undone, pants open.

But of course Gladio was aware, shifting his hips up into those quick hands. "At _least_ a kiss," he confirmed, reaching out to stroke through messy blond locks, smoothing them back. Still flushed and shining a bit from sweat, Prompto appeared just too tempting right then. So he couldn't help but lean in for that kiss, nipping at those soft pink lips.

Just hearing his _name_ in that perfect heated bedroom whisper had set the brunet off, encouraging him like nothing else could. "Crystal, Highness," he readily answered, immediately moving to respond by smoothly standing up and guiding the prince along. Though he did have one concern, "Though, before I prepare you, should I remove my clothing? Or do I presume too much?" Even in that role, Ignis still managed a wry grin.

Even the prince's chuckle held that low purr, intensely eager but _trying_ for calm. Control. There was some temptation to make a joke about being punished... but, better explored another time. "For the moment, I think I'd like you to keep your clothes _on,_ Iggy." He responded, words just a bit slower and softer than usual. "You'll have your chance." He felt like he was depriving himself by making that decision, but it was something like another barrier between them; another goal to reach. Partially laying back, he did make _use_ of that clothing, gently tugging the front of his adviser's shirt just enough to keep him in place while Noctis traced his lips with his own... then laid back completely. " I _need_ this to be fast and thorough. "

Nope, neither of them were capable of _ignoring_ what was going on elsewhere in the room, but who could ever expect that? _Most_ of the blond's attention was on Gladio, evidenced by the way he was only too eager to turn that initial kiss into a tiny battle. Not for dominance so much, just... because he _could_ , pants opened and tugged down a bit blindly, the brush of his palm over that cock accidental at first.

It still earned him a clear groan, their kiss breaking for a beat before restarting fiercer than before. Holding Prompto's arm, he guided that hand to stay, rocking against it and all the pleasure promised. "You can do _better,_ " he challenged, cock glancing against that hand in a hard buck.

For once, Ignis cursed his proper attire, feeling terribly overheated within his long sleeves and tight pants. But still, even burdened in such a cruel manner, he would follow every one of his prince's commands. "As you wish then," he agreed, the frustration flashing behind his green eyes as he reached out the for lube. But at least he could make the feeling mutual as he traced around that entrance, wasting little time before a slick finger found its way inside.

It was sort of... gently vicious, in its own way. Exactly what Noctis had requested, wanting quick preparation, but that didn't make bearing it any easier. There was only a soft sound of acceptance and encouragement, legs falling open a little more. "You can... unbutton your shirt, if you're too hot." He allowed breathily, grin on his lips just a little too playful.

The gunner _groaned_ into the kiss, finally taking that cock in hand and giving it one slightly twisting, hard pump like he knew the other man liked. There was just so much temptation to back off then, to loosen his grip and slow the next stroke; which returned to faster and harder on the next. "Feeling... spoiled, yet?" Prompto was definitely preparing to be called spoiled himself again, really.

Growling through gritted teeth, he squeezed hard on Prompto's arm, blunt fingernails leaving behind red tracks. "Not yet," Gladio contested, quickly as he tried to work his pants open further with his free hand. "Come on - we triple teamed you. _That's_ being spoiled."

Hearing the complaint from the other bed, the brunet gave another glance over before returning to the task at hand. "Aren't I supposed to be focused on _quickly_ preparing you, Highness?" Certainly too cheeky an answer to be entirely submissive. Not that planned on taking control _away_ from Noctis, but it felt utterly worth it to slide in that second finger and scissor the prince open wider.

The reaction was just a _hiss_ at first, that sound itself somehow blending into a rough moan. The prince would have admonished his adviser for that under other circumstances, and still thought he _ought_ to then and there... but the clench of muscles and the shiver proved that he had little to complain about. "Stop." The _tone_ left no doubt that was an order; then it softened slightly as he spread his legs wider. "Take off your clothes. All of them."

Chuckling, Prompto supposed that was more than torture enough, giving the bodyguard's lip a light nip as he finally shifted his grasp enough to get a better hold. "Aw, big guy. You know I'll do you right, don't you?" Harder, faster; he was more than willing to take up the rhythm he'd learned from Gladio himself, moaning softly in his ear, "Not my fault you look so fucking hot when you're on edge."

His next growl muffled ended up against Prompto's shoulder, teeth skimming against the freckles as he gritted hard. "You little shit," Gladio muttered, all heated, worn bass. As that hand - just quick as its trigger finger - kept pumping, he challenged openly, "Just _try_ it then."

Faced with his own command, Ignis instantly came to a halt at that word. But then the following ones made him take notice. "Changed your mind so soon?" He teased, taking another inch from the prince as he indulged in one last _twist_ before pulling his fingers out. Wiping his hand clean, only then did the adviser set about removing his clothing. Sharp, swift motions, as rapid as his daggers, for that was clearly type of immediate service Noct desired.

"Sometimes you're _extremely_ convincing, Ignis." None of that roughness was hidden in his voice, the demand and the need crashing together roughly even as Noctis did try to control his breathing. A little. It was difficult to focus on _anything_ other than the speed at which the brunet undressed, normally so... formal. Careful. And as much as he intended to watch quietly... "I want you to fuck me. And ask permission to come."

How Prompto managed to overhear the prince's low voice over Gladio's own was something of an appreciated miracle; it make him shiver, hand squeezing just that little bit harder as he continued to pump faster, a little twist in his wrist as he pulled back each time. He didn't even stop to wonder if he _ought_ to do it, if it was _needed_ ; he just turned his head so he could hum warm and soft into the larger man's ear, "You always make me come so hard and feel so good... this is the least I can do for you."

For Gladio, everything narrowed down to that slender hand sliding over his cock and that hot body plastered against his own. The compliments and dirty talk hardly even mattered as he bucked up hard into that perfect, tight grip. Whatever string of curses he started with as the orgasm tore its way through him quickly turned into guttural sounds buried into soft skin as he bit down around Prompto's shoulder.

Stopping short of returning to bed, everyone shared a shiver at that sound and sight, of the rawness of it all. Once he returned to the prince's side, then Ignis could properly respond, albeit breathlessly, "Understood." But if Noctis wanted to play despot, then he would make sure to follow all the orders, even the unspoken ones, "Your choice of position or mine?"

Reaching out, letting his fingers splay over the other man's chest for a moment, Noctis did actually give some consideration to the question. Not that his response necessarily showed as much, a teasing little grin on his lips. "I've got news for you if you think I'm moving from this spot before I'm satisfied." Not that he was _serious_... overly much. But being on his back, shamelessly opening himself up to Ignis  with his own fingers and watching the reaction it garnered, seemed... just about _right_ in that moment.

He was never very good at hiding his reactions, or holding his voice in. Prompto was even worse about it at that point, though he did manage... a little restraint. It wasn't exactly like the bite was all pain, after all, breath and a moan rushing out of him as he milked that cock completely, hand shaking slightly even as it slowed to a stop, pulling up with one more squeeze as he felt the shivering muscles come to relative stillness. "Th-that's... nice too, yeah."

He managed a small grunt of acknowledgment, right before his body started to go slack. Head hitting the pillow, Gladio still managed to pull the blond down against him as he leaned back. Dragged down into impromptu sweaty cuddle, he made amends with Prompto by lazily licking over the bite mark before leaving a light kiss behind.

"Why would I have expected anything else?" Ignis sighed, fondly at least. Sparing a moment for his own preparation, sliding on a condom and slicking himself up, he assumed his "proper" spot before the prince. A steady hand holding Noct in place, he did not wait for a command before starting his slide inside. He had his standing orders after all.

That... surprised him, somehow, a lack of waiting. Not that it _disappointed_ any, Noctis' back already slowly arching as he hissed softly, the feeling of being really and truly _fucked_ never really matched by fingers alone. He did rather enjoy that firm but cautious press inside  regardless, breathing a little more heavily as his legs parted further, inviting. Praise came more quietly than he intended, panting, "Good... Ignis..."

All of that inability to keep himself quiet was once again an asset as the blond practically purred at the attention, halfway between not wanting to completely pull his hand away from that spent cock and... well, the latter option got the better of him before that thought could even finish, not being terribly sneaky about licking at the mess on his hand. Just a little. "You never disappoint, big guy."

Snorting at the sight, he ruffled that blond bedhead mess. "Just not in my nature," Gladio promised, the words simple but the pride clear. Though, one small detail remained, "But we better clean up before Ignis finds out what a mess we made."

At least that would be a while given how the adviser was currently occupied. Rather intensely so with the prince's body welcoming him in so deep, all sinful heat around him. And Noctis encouraged him completely, slinging a leg around his waist as he ground against that sensitive spot. "Tell me what you want," Ignis requested, eyes fluttering shut at another tight squeeze around his cock. "Anything, _it's yours._ "

" _More_." How an order could manage to be so nondescript and yet precise at the same time was a mystery, but it took a purposely deep breath while waiting out the unintentional muscle twitches before Noctis was able to form words. "Hard and fast. Let loose, Iggy." And even as winded as he was, muscles burning the slightest bit due to his own impatience, the chuckle was clear. _Give me everything_.

There was a quiet _whine_ from the gunner, but argument just wasn't in him. Gladiolus had a point, one, and two... forcing himself to turn and get tissues gave him a pretty incredible view of what was going on next to them. Yeah, that... just got hotter. "Sure you wanna rush it?" He asked quietly, even as he handed some of those tissues over before keeping a few for his hand.

Wiping himself clean, Gladio considered as he balled up the tissues. "Better to get straight to the cuddling, right?" He pointed out, sparing only a quick toss to the trash. With a soft nuzzle, he then added with a nod to the other bed, "And the show of course."

A far more interesting show as the adviser took that command to heart. So careful, so restrained normally, but he promised the prince _anything_ he desired. Pulling back for only a moment, he certainly kept Noctis in that spot even as he twisted that wonderfully _flexible_ body into a new position. Legs spread wide, one ankle draped over his shoulder, Ignis held that thigh tight to his chest as he thrust his way back in just as requested.

Surprised once again not so much by Ignis' boldness but by what he _did_ with it, half of the man's name managed to come from Noctis' lips. The other half was a sharp gasp and a rumbling moan, paying no mind to how he was positioned; just that suddenly he felt that cock move in a _different_ way than before. Still easy and deep, hard, managing to target the bundle of nerves that had him moaning breathlessly. Being careful what he wished for was a suggestion easily ignored.

Cursing softly under his breath at the unfolding scene, Prompto was enormously quick to wrap his arms around the bodyguard, very much wanting to stay close, cuddle... but damn, he was _not_ going to miss that rare sight right in front of them. He didn't even dare to speak as if that might interrupt something, already spent but still feeling more than a little warmth pooling in his groin.

With a quiet whistle shared just with the blond, he caught those blue eyes for a moment before commenting, "Go get 'em, Iggy." Good on the adviser for living a little for once.

More than a little as he held the prince captive in his grasp, rolling his hips with every motion. And with Noctis so very _exposed_ beneath him, his hands kept exploring. One kept sliding up and down the flexing thigh pressed against him as the other gripped tight around that dripping cock. "Say the word," he begged, restraint fraying around the edges with another sharp buck.

The very concept of language was temporarily lost, Noctis still surprised and so _very_ willing to let himself be, indulging in the way everything _felt_ , the way his adviser's touches just seemed to reverberate through him with every thrust. The moment of clarity when that hand wrapped around him had to be accidental. Arranged as things might have been in his mind, all that found their way to his mouth was, " _Yes_ , Ignis. _Now_."

Even the blond's chuckle was soft, arms momentarily tightening around Gladiolus... and then, really, his full and undivided attention was on the complete _unraveling_ next to them. It wasn't the first time he wished his camera were within reach, but it was luckily a thought drowned out completely with Noctis near-shrieking moan.

Ignis' own release was near silent by comparison, instead condensed down into his full body shudder as the prince wrung the orgasm out of him. Slow to come back to himself, he remained merely breathing and blinking for several seconds before carefully pulling his hand back from Noct's cock. They would check in soon enough, once he managed to find his tongue again.

Noctis was still _shaking_ with the pleasure and adrenaline after Ignis finished, but it was clear that he was spent, boneless; not _sleeping_ but not exactly far away from that state, either. Maybe there would have to be an encore depending on how long they chose to stay...

Which led to the first stretch of silence since their game ended, falling heavily over their afterglow. At least until several loud _slaps_ reverberated through the wall of their hotel room. "Are y'all done with your kinky-ass sex games now?" The smooth country drawl did nothing to soften that accusation or the huff that followed, "Some of us need our beauty sleep, ya' inconsiderate perverts!"

All four of them went completely still with the _voice_ coming from just on the other side of the wall. The apparently very _thin_ wall. Prompto was the first to react; unhelpfully, with barely restrained laughter.

Abject embarrassment did a lot to bring one back to a thinking state. More or less. "O-our apologies." Noctis offered, unable to think of anything else. That was definitely not considered learning to communicate with the common people.

A few more muffled voices joined in, mixed in with their own laughter. "Don't let Charlotte bother ya' too much, boys," a lighter, more playful voice offered through the wall. "That was a hell of a thing to end our bachelorette party with."

With another quick knock, a third voice – a teasing Lestallum-accented alto - chimed in, "And if you're the boys we think you are... tell the big guy that Denise says _Hey_." The word came as a flirty little sing-song to form a verbal wink.

Noctis had gone red. Incredibly red. A blush that bordered on worrying.

Prompto, on the other hand, was red for a completely different reason, laughing so hard that it sounded like he was having a little trouble breathing. It was great. It was totally, totally _great_ and he was pretty sure embarrassment would hit later, but for the _moment_...

For all of his training and etiquette lessons, Ignis found himself woefully unprepared for dealing with a voyeuristic bachelorette party while still _inside_ his prince. It wasn't a situation regularly covered in most manner manuals.

But someone needed to take charge and it once again fell to Gladio. Shifting away from Prompto so he could answer properly, he called back, "Well, Charlotte, Denise, and all you other lovely ladies, show's over here so why don't you get that beauty sleep? Gotta look radiant for the wedding now."

A burst of warm, soft laughter could just be heard on the other side. "Oh, honey. Think y'all done gave us a healthy glow over here already."

"Have a good night, boys. I think y'all _earned_ it," one last voice joined in, the muffled grumbling of Charlotte audible behind her. "Especially whichever of you ended last. Keep a good hold on your man, handsome - he _clearly_ knows how to treat you _right_." There was clear agreement on the other side mixed with wishes for a man of similar caliber.

With a snort, Gladio turned to the adviser and commented quietly enough to keep it between the four of them, "If they knew that you could cook, clean, and sew too, they'd never leave you alone, Iggy."

"Glad to know that I am husband material then," the adviser managed to quip back, hoping that the embarrassment would pass.

It took a few seconds. He couldn't have explained the reason, because it really wasn't funny... except that it was, and Noctis had to place both hands over his mouth to try and stifle the sound of laughter, trying to get himself back under control. And failing.

"Geez, I hope you don't mean that as an insult, Noct." Prompto teased, still not quite over the laughter himself. Well, okay, so they needed to check how thin the walls were when they found a place to stop for the night. Good to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't get the chapter title poker hand nickname jokes, a Bachelor's Dream is a Queen Four-Of-A-Kind with a Jack Kicker and Dinner for Four is a Two Pair of Sixes and Nines. Because poker jokes and the need to title these chapters with _something_ vaguely relevant.


End file.
